Rewriting The Future
by OrchideousSymphony
Summary: Hermione Granger is tired, tired of going to funerals, tired of all those haunting memories. So when she finds a timer-turner she decides to go back in time and rewrite the future, by reading to the people of the Marauder Era the Harry Potter Books, but she's not the only one who had that idea HPxGW LExJP
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

She closed her eyes, they were puffy and red from crying. She hasn't slept for weeks, she's tired and angry. Angry with herself, angry that she couldn't save him. It was her fault, that's what she always thought. She wanted more time to think.

From the first time she became friends with Harry and Ron she knew that she wouldn't spend a normal year, but she continued hanging out with them. She thought that it was right , she thought..."Hermione, breakfast is ready" her roommate and friend Ginny Weasley told her, she decided to not go. She wasn't hungry, in fact she hasn't eaten for two days.

"Hermione, please, get out of the room. We're worried" Ginny told her "Leave me alone Gin" Hermione responded. The war had ended one month ago but she could still remember it like it was yesterday, all that blood, all the dead, her friends gone.

It wasn't supposed to happen like that, they weren't supposed to die, he didn't deserve to die.

And every time she tried to sleep, she remembered. She remembered him trying to save her, she remembered him getting hit by the green light and she remembered as he fell down, his lifeless body lying on the hard stone floor.

She finally closed her eyes and went to sleep, more nightmares, more blood, more deaths. She woke up, tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to end all this misery, she had to change it.

**HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG**

It was a cold stormy night, the wind howled as rain battered the window in the dead of the night. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing. It was midnight, Ginny was sleeping peacefully on the living room couch next to Harry.

Hermione was awake, fixing her language for the big trip as she liked to call it. "Toothbrush..check, toothpaste...check, clothes, money, books...check, well then, I guess i'm ready" She took out of her pocket a sort of hour glass thing, it was gold and white. She was lucky to have found it, the last time-turner that ever existed, it wasn't hers, it was Dumbledore's. She found it in his office. It wasn't a normal time-turner, it could go back in time, but not for an hour or two, for years.

She turned the hourglass and said "1978 here I come" after a minute she disappeared without leaving any trace behind her.

**HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG**

"Hermione open the door, Hermione why aren't you answering? Hermione?" she asked one last time before she entered the room to find it empty. "HARRY, HARRY COME" she screamed. "What's wrong Ginny" Harry Potter asked his crying girlfriend "S-s-she's gone" she cried "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Merlin Harry sometimes you're daft, when I say she's gone I mean she has vanished, disappeared, left. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO MAKE IT CLEARER TO YOU?" She screamed angrily at him "Relax Ginny, she couldn't go far and... wait what are you holding?"

"I don't know, I found it in her room, I didn't had time to read it" she replied "Well read it out loud then" he said to her.

_"Dear Harry, Ginny and whoever found this letter_

_I want to say that I'm sorry for leaving so fast but I couldn't take it anymore. Every time that I had to go to a funeral and see someone I knew dead, it was too much for me to take._

_And don't worry Harry, I wasn't stupid enough to kill myself, but I'm stupid enough to tell you that I decided to rewrite our past, think of it Harry, you may grow up with your parents and Sirius and Remus and everyone will be alive, and happy._

_And Ginny, Fred and Ron would also be alive, wouldn't you want to see them breathing and laughing and joking again? You may also meet your mother's brothers Gideon and Fabian._

_You know how much I hate goodbyes but this time I have to say it, because I will never meet you again, I'll see you but it won't be the same people that I was friends with. _

_So Goodbye Ginny and Harry, say to everyone that I'll miss them._

_Love Hermione"_

**A/N: So English is not my mother language and I might have made some grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you liked this first chapter and this is my first try to wright a time-turner fic so please be nice and PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

The sun was blazing that day, its unbearable heat kept Lily and her friends, Alice and Hestia, within the confines of the '_air-conditioned'_ castle. No-one could bear to be outside - Lily felt as if she was in an oven every time she stepped outside. She stood behind the window and watched the roses sway gently in the breeze outside. The lawn was neatly mowed, the grass as green as grass could be.

The boys were playing Quidditch, a boring game if you asked her. She still couldn't understand the rules, Hestia had tried to explain to her but she gave up the third time Lily asked her what does a quaffle do. It's not that she doesn't enjoy flying, she loves it, but for her Quidditch is a cruel game. In their fourth year, Frank broke his arm while trying to catch the snitch.

"Hey Evans, why don't you join us" James Potter asked her sweeping past her window and getting off his broom "Potter, you know that I hate this game" she responded firmly. "Oh come on Evans, stop acting like McMinnie. It won't get you far" Sirius told her with a cocky grin. "Shut up Black" she snapped.

(Lily's POV)

Suddenly a terrifying scream made my heart stop. It had come through the woods, it sounded as someone was getting murdered. "What was that?" I asked Potter "I think you should better ask, who was that?" he replied.

"Let's go Prongs" Black told Potter "Aren't you afraid" I asked them, Merlin I sounded like a damsel in distress "Afraid you'll never see us again Evans?" Potter asked me "You wish Potter"

They mounted on their brooms and went into the Forbidden Forest.

"Hest, we should go tell Professor Dumbledore about what happened, are you coming?"

"Sure Lils, let's go"

**HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG**

(Hermione's POV)

The rattling wind swimming though my hair, directed me over my shoulder. With a turn of my head, i felt the scene change, my room disappeared and in front of me was a forest as clear as the day. The roaming insects of various sizes and colours flew through the land of green. I started walking through the embedded and untouched trail running down the center of this alluring forest. Hoping to find something or someone recognizable.

But as soon as the sun started hitting the ground, the forest wasn't as pleasant during the night. The fog seen afar, brought a vision of cataracts to your eyes. Every sound made back and forth made you turn and rotate till you were driven with insanity. The forest was disturbingly beautiful and inviting in day, yet disturbingly horrid and repelling during night. The light was fading and the moon filled the sky, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. I moved faster, ignoring the briers that caught at my jeans, the damp leaves that grimed my skin.

I found a small cave and decided to rest in there for a while. As I entered the rugged and weary walls stood surrounding me. They seemed so strong yet so beaten from the elements. Cold air filled every corner and warmth seemed to of have never tried to crawl its way in here. Darkness swallowed everything and seemed to make worries come into my mind of something unseen. I turn around only to stumble on the jagged rocks beneath me. As I hit the ground, I feel the moist dirt hit my face and sharp rocks pierce my skin. I got up and went to my suitcase, I ate some break and I drunk a small bottle of water. Then I took my wand and transformed some rocks into a comfortable bed and I fell asleep.

The next day that I woke up, the weather was beautiful. The dark forest had disappeared and the green scenery reappeared. I cleaned and healed my cuts and ate some more bread for breakfast. And then I continued walking to the unknown, I didn't get far because I realised that I was being followed.

**A/N: Hi, so what do you think? Good, Bad, Love it, Hate it? Please leave a review :) Also you might know that English is not my mother so language so I might have made some Grammar and Spelling Mistakes. If some of this chapter didn't make sense then I'm sorry.**


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Previously on Rewriting the future:

_The next day that I woke up, the weather was beautiful. The dark forest had disappeared and the green scenery reappeared. I cleaned and healed my cuts and ate some more bread for breakfast. And then I continued walking to the unknown, I didn't get far because I realized that I was being followed._

Now:

(Hermione's POV)

A tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw appeared in front of me. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello there girl" she said "Why are you here?"

"I'm a student at Hogwarts" I lied. I knew that she graduated the year 1969 so I hope that she didn't notice that I just lied to her, well actually I didn't lie, I am a Hogwarts students but not in this era.

"How come I've never seen your face 'round here?" she was getting closer and closer, my hand moved to my wand. I held it tight.

"Oh, I see. You want to play a game, my favorite is hide and seek. You run and hide while I try to find and kill you." she laughed.

"And why do you want to do this? I know things about your master that could make even you sick" Oh congratulations Hermione, good job to keep a low profile. I think that the time-turner did something to my head, there's no way I could be so stupid.

"How dare you, you little mudblood. Only muggleborns are stupid enough to talk like that" Hmmm maybe if I get her to talk she forget that she wanted to kill me.

"So you are one of his followers? What was it called? Voldemort's Slaves?" Smooth Hermione smooth. Maybe I should run, Merlin, you're a witch Hermione, you can hex her. Did I just talk to myself?

"Listen here you little filth, I know every single face 'round here and you are not a Hogwarts Student, so i'll ask you one more time before I kill you. Who are you?" So that means that there is somebody inside the castle that is a Death Eater, duhhh, of course there are Death Eaters inside the castle.

"I am your biggest nightmare" and now RUN.

I started running and throwing hexes at her way. I think that I run for five minutes before her curse hit me, and I screamed in pain. My mind reliving the incident in the Malfoy Manor. She Crucioed me, I think my screams could be heard all over the world.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, two boys appeared from the middle of the forest and stunned her. "Are you okay?" the first boy asked her whereas the second boy was tying Bellatrix on a tree. I took a look at the boys that helped me and the first thing that came out of my mouth was "Harry?" and then I blacked out.

**A/N: I know that it's a small chapter and I'm really sorry but I didn't have time to continue it. I might post a new one tomorrow. This is my last warning about my English :O I know shocking right? Anyway English is not my mother language so I might have made some Grammar/Spelling mistakes.**

**A big thanks to: **

**Draco lover 91**

**OneOfManyFandoms**

**RadioGirl21**

**WeasleyIsMyKing7**

**cosmogirl666**

**oceanluvr  
rwinches  
and  
osnapitzjenjen  
**  
**For reviewing, following or favoriting (?) my story :)**


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Merlin I feel horrible, I'm sorry that I haven't written when I said I would. I promise that i'll never do it again :)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would wright a book about the Marauders!**

_Previously: I started running and throwing hexes at her way. I think that I run for five minutes before her curse hit me, and I screamed in pain. My mind reliving the incident in the Malfoy Manor. She Crucioed me, I think my screams could be heard all over the world. _

_And Now:_

"So you're saying that you found her at the school grounds?" Professor McGonagall asked once more the two Marauders, they were both sitting in front of her, their eyes clued to the ground.

"Yes professor" James Potter answered "We heard a scream"

"And as you know us Minnie, we had to act heroic and save the person that was being tortured" Sirius Black added with a cheeky grin.

"Silence Mister Black, you're going to talk when it's your turn to talk" Professor McGonagall snapped at him.

"He'll never learn" Hesta told Lily quietly.

Sirius heard her and responded with a hand gesture, Hestia saw it and did the same.

James started raffling his hair and throwing glances at Lily, on the other hand Lily had started a conversation about the girl with Alice. Remus was talking quietly to Peter in a corner.

Madame Pomfrey appeared from the door "Minerva, she's awoke" she told Professor McGonagall and then left to treat her patient.

"You" McGonagall said to the group "Stay here and don't move, I'll come back in a minute" and she left to follow madame Pomfrey.

"Do you think that she's fine?" Alice asked them when McGonagall closed the door.

"I don't know Ali, guys, did she say anything to you?"

"Well Lily-Pad she called Prongs, over here, Harry. So I think she might have hurt her head"

"Black, not all people know you. Potter might looked like this boy Harry"

"Hey Lily, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Merlin Potter, do you think that this is the right moment for stupid questions?"

"Is that a yes that i'm sensing?"

"No Potter, that's a no"

"Ignore him Lils, he's an idiot, like Black"

"Nobody asked for your opinion Hest"

"My name's Hestia, Black, not Hest"

"Tomato, tomato, it's the same"

"And then you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend"

"If all the girls are like you then I don't need one"

"Guys, can we all just shut up for a minute. We just found a girl being tortured by your psycho cousin, Sirius, and all you guys can talk about is about Padfoot's love life and Jame's stupid questions"

"How dare you Moony, I'm offended, my questions are smart"

"Sure thing Potter"

"Aww come on Evans, I have never used the same question when I ask you out"

"Aww come on Potter, you know, I also never used the same answer when you ask me out, I think that by far, my favorite is _when hell freezes over_."

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered "Kids, you won't be needed any more, you can return to your quarters" he said.

"But professor, is the girl going to be okay?" Lily asked.

"Well Mrs Evans, she's going to be fine. I would also like that you keep this girl a secret. Nobody should know that she came here. Are we clear" his eyes had stopped twinkling, it was actually kind of scary.

"Yes Professor" they all answered and left from professor McGonagall's office.

"Why shouldn't we tell?" Peter asked them.

"I don't know Pete, but I really think that we should forget about what happened" James answered him truthfully.

**HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG**

_Infirmary:_

_(McGonagall's POV)_

I followed Pomfrey back to the infirmary. She was doing some last check-ups, I noticed that the girl was _correcting_ her. That was an unusual sight to watch.

The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, from what she heard from Pomfrey, she also had a bossy voice.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey, but you are doing it wrong"

"Girl, I've been in this job for years, I think I know how to heal a simple cut"

"Yes, but it can't be healed if it was made with a magic knife, see" the girl said and showed her arm. It was scarred, the word Mudblood carved into her skin.

"Who did this do you?" I demanded her

"It's not important, I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore, is he here?" The nerve of this girl, talking like that to a grown up.

An old man entered the infirmary. Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose and blue twinkling eyes.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and who might this girl be?"

"My name's Hermione, sir, Hermione Granger"

"And why are you here Miss Granger?" I asked her

"I don't know how to explain this, but I'm not from here"

"Well of course you're not from here, you're not a student here" Madame Pomfrey interrupted her.

"Actually, I am a student here, but not from this timeline"

What was this girl saying, was she really a time-traveler. I looked over at Albus, he was still smiling.

"And why are you here then, Miss Granger?" He asked the girl

"I came here, on my own free will. You see, in my time there was a war, an awful war. We won but a many people lost their lives. So I decided to come here, with seven books. This seven books are about Harry's, Ron's and mine school years. Harry, my best friend is the Boy-Who-Lived. He defeated Lord Voldemort twice"

"You know that meddling with the future is not nice"

"Albus, didn't you just hear what she said?"

"I heard Minerva"

"But they were at a war, and how do we know that she's not lying?"

"I'm not lying, here" and she took out of her small bag a book "This is our first year" the book read _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"Fine then Miss Granger, shall we beging?"

"I think it would be better to start in the weekend Professor, because I would like some other students to join us"

"Are you sure Miss Granger" I said to her "Do you really want to change your future"

"Well, Professor McGonagall. That's a risk that I'm willing to take"

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this chapter good, bad, awful? Did you liked it, hated it, loved it? Please Review**

**I would like to say thank you to:**

**Icelynne**

**My-Life-My-Way**

**dawnlilypotter**

**icecatfire **

**and**

**xelacy**

**for reviewing, following or favoring my story :D**


	5. The Meeting

**A/N: Lady Elizabeth of New York**,** I can see Hermione with Remus or Sirius or maybe someone else from *spoilers* sorry it's spoilers so I can't say :) Also a friend of mine agreed to become my beta reader, but she will start at the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

_Previously:_

_"This is our first year"_

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

_"Are you sure Miss Granger" I said to her "Do you really want to change your future"_

_"Well, Professor McGonagall. That's a risk that I'm willing to take" _

_Now:_

"Mister Lupin will you please follow the instructions of this paper?" professor McGonagall asked Remus Lupin

"Of course professor"

"And can you also ask the rest of your group to join?"

"Yes, professor"

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO"

Today was a strange day for all the Hogwarts students, it's not like everyday they would see the Marauders, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom and Hestia Jones walking together without bickering.

"Evans, what are you doing here?" Sirius Black asked the head-girl

"If you had a brain Black, you would see that I'm walking with my friends and-"

"If i'm your friend Evans, then will you go out with me?" James Potter interrupted her

"I didn't mean you, we will never be friends Potter, do you understand that?"

A loud laugh was heard from the other end of the hall, two boys with green and silver cloaks appeared.

"So Potter, been turned down again, how does it feel?" Severus Snape asked

"Shut up you greasy git"

"Hello dear brother, heard you snogged a mud-blood today. How does mud-blood germs taste like?" Regulus Black asked his brother

"Better than you masters' feet" he responded

"Where are we going?" Hestia Jones asked

"We're going on the seventh floor, in the left corridor, opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet" Frank answered

"And why are we going there?" Peter asked

"Because professor Dumbledore and McGonagall want to see us" Alice replied

**HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG/HG**

"It took you long enough" a brown haired girl told them

"Who are you?" Remus asked her

"My name's Hermione, and i'd like you to meet the Room of Requirement" she said showing them the wall

"The what?" Sirius said

"Where is it?" Frank asked

"The The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room"

"I still don't know what it is" Sirius said

"And where is it" Frank continued

"is a secret room within Hogwarts, that only appears when a person is in great need of it."

"So it's a magical room" Peter said

"Of course it's a magical room, it might have escaped your notice but we're in a school where we learn and do magic"

The two Slytherins snickered whereas the eight Gryffindors were glaring at the girl for talking like that to a friend of theirs.

"I see you met Miss Granger" Albus Dumbledore said to the students

"Why is she here professor?" James asked

"I will better let you explain, shall we enter'

"When did that door appear?" Peter asked

"Magic" Hermione replied

There, behind the thick door, was a room paneled in wood, and set with comfortable deep couches and wing-backed chairs, seemingly inviting the visitor to take a seat. The light was dim, yet welcoming, glowing invitingly from a table lamp on a roll-top desk in one corner, but overwhelmingly from the log fire burning in the huge open grate. Its light danced over the walls and furniture, amber and warming, accompanied by crackling and popping as the oak logs slowly melted away to ash.

"Why are we here?, asked Severus Snape, and why are they here?, he said indicating to the eight Gryffindors"

"Miss Granger?"

"Well, long story short, we're going to read a book about your future"

"About our what?" they all asked

"Your future, well actually Harry's future but it also includes you"

"Who Harry?" Lily asked

"You're going to find out soon enough"

"So, she said as she took out of her bag a books called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, who's going to read first"

"I will start Miss Granger, professor McGobagall said as she took the book in her hands, Chapter one THE BOY WHO LIVED"

**A/N: For the next chapter I have a surprise for them, a HUGE SURPRISE ! So I hope you liked it :) PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE write a review so that I can now what I'm doing wrong or what I should correct/fix. You can also write a review if you liked, loved of hated this chapter ;)**

**A big thanks to:**

**icelynne**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York**

**lozzy035**

**Grey Blazar**

**Missrosedust1309**

**and**

**BellaPevensie96**

**for following, favoring and reviewing :D**


	6. The Boy Who Lived Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, no, no and no I don't own Harry Potter! Shocking right?**

**A/N: So here it is, the BIG surprise *insert evil laugh* **

_Previously:_

_"Why are we here?, asked Severus Snape, and why are they here?, he said indicating to the eight Gryffindors"_

_"Miss Granger?"_

_"Well, long story short, we're going to read a book about your future"_

_"About our what?" they all asked_

_"Your future, well actually Harry's future but it also includes you"_

_"Who's Harry?" Lily asked_

_"You're going to find out soon enough"_

_"So, she said as she took out of her bag a books called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, who's going to read first"_

_Now:_

"I will start Miss Granger, professor McGobagall said as she took the book in her hands, Chapter one THE BOY WHO LIVED"

*BOUM*

Suddenly the door burst open and two boys and a girl entered the room.

"So Mione, the first boy said while smiling, did you actually believe or where you truly naive enough to think that-"

"Harry, we haven't seen her for a week and you're already quoting some of the famous Moldyshorts quotes" a red haired girl said to the Harry boy

"Moldy-what?" Sirius whispered to the group

"I think she said Mollysport" Peter answered to him

"No you idiot, Moldyshorts, Hermione told them, also whispering"

"And how should we know who he is" Frank asked

"So Mione, the second boy said, are we going to rewrite the future or not?"

"George, leave her alone, she must be shocked to see us here" the red haired girl told him

"I'm sorry Gin-Gin, he replied to his sister, then he turned to look Hermione, so dear have you been eating, he said, doing his best Molly Weasley imitation"

"Hello excuse me, I just asked a question" Frank said

"We heard you Frank"

"There you are, a brown haired boy said to the new arrivals as he entered the room, will you please explain me what the heck just happened? I was out, on a date with Luna and then, there was an explosion, and here I am, at Hogwarts and- Oh hey Hermione, haven't seen you for a while, how are you? Wait, Ginny, didn't you said to me that Hermione traveled back in time to rewrite our future?"

"Yes Neville I did"

"So how come she's here at Hogwarts with us and... ARE WE DEAD?"

"What?"

"I said, ARE WE DEAD, because Dumbledore is over there looking at me, and- Oh bloody hell, did we also go back in time?"

"Took you long enough" George told him

"Neville, I think I found a Nargle, can you help me catch it" a blond haired girl asked Neville

"What's a Nargle?" Hestia Jones asked Remus

"I have absolutely no idea"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, MOONY DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING, OH MERLIN, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Sirius started screaming

"SHUT UP" Lily snapped

"Hey Evans, you know, since it's the end of the world and all, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"NO POTTER, I'LL NEVER GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU"

"Harry, isn't that your mum and dad?" Luna asked loudly the shocked boy next to her

"Umm, yes Luna, it's them, it's really them"

"Ohh Harry, Ginny hugged him"

Hermione got up and went to greet the group from the future.

"How did you get here?" she asked them

"Well, dear Minnie had one more time-turner, like the one that you have, but safer" George shrugged

"So are we going to read a book or what?" Alice asked

"Did that girl just say that we're Harry's mum and dad?" Lily asked

"OH MY GOD, Evans we're married" James went to kiss her

"There must be a mistake, he might have meant Sirius and Hestia"

"What is wrong with you Lils, now I have that disturbing image in my head" Hestia pushed her playfully

"So, may we all sit down and read the book?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"Of course professor" the Future Group replied.

They all sat down to hear the story.

"Chapter one THE BOY WHO LIVED" McMagonagall said with a loud voice

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're very welcome" the Marauders and George said

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Neville asked

"They're a tool or machine used for making holes" Hermione and Lily, as the only muggleborns answered

** He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"He sounds _lovely_" Frank said

"Oh he is an absolute _cu-tie_" Harry said

** Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

_"Sounds like my sister" _Lily thought

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Oh yes, such a fine boy, you could hardly tell if he was a boy or a gorilla" Harry said

"Do you remember what me and Fred did to him?" George asked

"Of course I do"

"It's Fred and I, George, not me and Fred" Hermione corrected him

"Of course it is"

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"There is nothing wrong with the Potter" the whole room screamed except the two Slytherins

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"UnDursleyish is not even a real word" Remus said angrily

"Thank you Remus, that's what I was going to say" Hermione told him

"Me too!" Lily said

"Great, now we have three Grammar Nazis" Regulus said

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?" All the girl asked angrily

"If they act like that for this, how do you think they'll act when they see how the treated me?" Harry whispered to Neville

"Good Luck mate" Neville told him

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"What?"

"Boring?"

"Did he just say boring?"

"He said boring"

"Why would he wear a boring tie?"

"Maybe because he's also boring?"

All the boys had started talking but they stopped when McGonagall continued reading

** and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What an awful child" Alice said and Hestia agreed with her

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Stupid Muggles, they're not able to notice anything strange even if it was right in front of them" Severus said

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Awful, just awful"

** "Little tyke,"**

"They encourage his awful behavior" this came out as a shock because not only did Luna said it, but she said it with anger in her voice

** chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"Muggles" Snape whispered

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"Of course there wasn't" Regulus said sarcastically "You know what, I bet that it's an Animagus"

"I bet that it's Minnie" Sirius said

"Deal"

They both shook hands for the first time after so many years.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"I'm going to win" Sirius sung

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Drills sound so boring"

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so strange about people in cloaks?"

"Muggles don't wear cloaks"

** Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"Yes, it is about 1670 years old"

The whole group snickered

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"How dare he?"

"He should go to jail"

"Boo you, old man"

** But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"So back to the fun"

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did;**

"Why are they using owls in a broad daylight, the muggles are starting to suspect that something is going on" McGonagall said

**they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"So fun"

** He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs**

"WHAT" Harry said

"Second time in one day, GOD WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE" Sirius started screaming

** and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Thank you god, thank you"

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

** "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

"So Harrykins, this is the beginning of you torture huh?"

Harry simply glared at George

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"I wish" Harry said

Lily couldn't understand why did that boy hatted this family so much

** Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"He finally admitted it"

"Emm, excuse me, ehh, why do you hate him so much"

"Evans, didn't you hear the description of the man?"

"Of course I did Potter, but look at him"

"You'll see" The boy, Harry, simply said

** Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is for a wizard or a witch"

** He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Doesn't even know his nephews name" McMagonagal murmured

** There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like what?"

** but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry,"**

"Did he just say sorry?" Hermione asked

"Did it exist in his dictionary" Ginny said

** he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"The HORROR" the Marauders sais "Run tiny old man, run"

** He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"He's gone"

"Did he just say gone?"

They past kids got up and started dancing

"Why aren't you happy?" Frank asked

"He's gone, finally he's gone" Peter said

"What a happy day" Hestia said

"It can't be true, he can't die" Severus said

"See that slime ball, the good, always wins"

"Why are you crying?" Lily said indicating the Future Group

"He is gone, but there was a terrible lost"

"I'm hungry" Sirius said

"We just ate breakfast, Padfoot" James said  
"Mister Potter, It is noon"

"Oh, wow,, the time passes fast" Luna said

"I think we should pause and eat, take a rest" Frank and Alice said, the Future Group agreed

"But we haven't finished the chapter, Lily said but her stomach disagreed with finishing the chapter"

**A/N: I'm sorry for stooping it here but I'm going away for the weekend and I have to pack :( Did you like this chapter? Please leave a review in the comment section :)**

**I would like to thank:**

**Icelynne**

**lozzy035**

**Beccax95**

**NadzxthexMarauder**

**Souls Rage**

**TheTinyTimelord (A/N in an A/N: I love your name)**

**michelle. **

**nikyta**

**and**

**Will love ever come**

**For reviewing, favoring and following my story :)**


	7. The Boy Who Lived Part 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't written for a while but my best friend (who is also my BETA reader) was in a car crush with her parents and I spent the week with her in the hospital, thank Merlin that nobody's hurt, she just broke her leg. Anyway I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers and actually everyone who isn't mad at me for not writing, and once again i'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Harry Potter**

_Previously: "I'm hungry" Sirius said_

_"We just ate breakfast, Padfoot" James said  
"Mister Potter, It is noon'_

_"Oh, wow,, the time passes fast" Luna said_

_"I think we should pause and eat, take a rest" Frank and Alice said, the Future Group agreed_

_"But we haven't finished the chapter, Lily said but her stomach disagreed with finishing the chapter"_

_Now:_

"Hey Prongs, that Harry boy looks a lot like you, he might be your son" Sirius said

"Did Sirius Black just say something smart?" Harry asked

"Oi"

"Be careful kido, he's easily offended" Remus said

"When are we going to eat?" Sirius wined

"Shut your mouth and stop your yapping" Lily roared

"Take your foot and set it tapping" Luna sung

"Emm what?" Frank asked

"The Knargles started a band, that's their first song. I read it on the Quibbler" Luna answered in a natural tone

"What are the Knargles?" Peter asked

"Well they're -" Luna started explaining but she was cut off by Alice and Ginny who entered the room leviating the food

"Food's ready" Alice said in a melodic voice

After they finished eating, they gathered in front of the fireplace to continue reading.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Oh Merlin, the horror" George joked

"How dare he think of such a think" Sirius said

"Imagination is for fools" James mimicked

The whole room snickered, even Severus and Regulus had a small smile on their faces

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"MINNIE" the Gryffindor boys, both from Past and Future shouted

"Shut up" Hermione snapped at them

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"No, but it's a normal Minnie behavior" Frank joked

** Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"What a bad child" Alice said and all the other women in the room agreed

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Wait" Ginny said "Ted Tonks, as in Nymphadora's dad?"

"How do you know Nymphadora" Sirius asked

"She's in the Order, she's also an Auror and married to professor Lupin"

"Professor Lupin" Remus asked

"MARRIED, MOONY WE'RE FAMILY" Sirius shouted and went to hug Remus, on the other hand Remus was as pale as the moon

** said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"That horrid girl, how can you pretend that you don't have a sister?" McGonagall said with disgust

Lilys' eyes had started watering so James went to comfort her, and for the first time, she accepted his hug

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"What crowd?" Snape snapped

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Yeah, because Dudley's better?" Regulus joked

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"See, she agreed with me"

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"Why did he say that?" Harry moaned

"Why?" James asked

"Well every time we think that everything is fine then BAM something happens" Hermione explained

"It's a rule" Neville continued

"Yeah, we're used to it" George said

**How very wrong he was.**

"See" Ginny yelled

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"I bet it's Dumbledore" Severus said

"How much" Sirius asked

"2 Galleons"

"I'm in James said"

"Us too" Sirius and George said

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"Only once actually" Dumbledore said

"When did that happened" McMagonagal asked

"I had a fight with my brother, but it was long time ago"

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Pay up" Severus said

The three boys gave him 6 Galleons, defeat in their faces

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I bet I did, but I wouldn't really care"

** He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"COOL" all the boys exclaimed except of Harry, who had tears in his eyes alongside with Hermione

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"HA" Sirius exclaimed "HAHAHA, whoever I betted with, pay up"

"You don't even remember who you betted with?" Hestia asked

"Of course not, my dear Hest"  
"Stop calling me Hest"

"I shan't. It's Christmas"

"No it's not"

But they stopped bickering when they saw the glare that McGonagall was sending them

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"Of course she was stiff professor, she was sitting on a brick wall all day" Frank interrupted

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Frank sounds like McGonagall" Peter said

"And I still love him" Alice exclaimed

Frank and Alice smiled at each other, whereas Neville smiled as he watched his parents being young and happy"

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Damn you Diggle" George joked

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wow, that is a lot of years" Peter said

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Frank asked

**"A what?"**

"Frank stop itm you're scarring us" Remus and Hestia said

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Dumbledore noticed that no one from the Future Group flinched

** Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

** "I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"GO MINNIE" Sirius roared

"Black, detention"

"'S not fair" Sirius moaned

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Close my ears" Lily shouted "Someone close my ears"

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"Well that's rude" Luna said

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

The smiled from the room dissapeared

"No" Sirius shouted

"Lily" Snape mumbled

All of the people inside the room started crying for the loss of their friends

"But James" Peter said "You and Lily are married" he said trying to soothe the pain that everyone felt

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"I always knew you liked me Minnie" James half joked half sobbed

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

"My son defeated the Dark Lord" James said in awe

"Our son James, our son" Lily said

"Lily-Pads, you said my name"

"No I didn't Potter"

"Guys, guys, stop it. Your son freed us all"

"Oh God" Lily and James said and went to hug Harry

"You know" James said "It's strange that our son is older that us"

"I agree"

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Oh I bet you did know professor, didn't you?" Regulus asked

"I might have Mr Black"

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"HOW COULD YOU" Lily yelled "MY SON BEING RAISED BY THIS WINCH"

"THIS IS MADNESS"

"YOU OLD FOOL"

The whole room had started bickering

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Thank you professor"

"You're welcome Miss Evans"

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"They never did" Harry whispered to George and Neville, whereas the rest of the occupants of the room started shouting at professor Dumbledore

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"You didn't" Alice said

The girl started shouting at him again

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Hagrid, what an old coot" Snape said

"Close your mouth Mr Snape"

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" Harry said and all the Gryffindors agreed

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Hey Harry, guess what?" George said

"What?"

"You sound just like Dumbles"

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I WANT A FLYING MOTORCYCLE" Sirius and Hestia shouted

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"YES, take that Hest, it's MINE"

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awww" the ladies cooed

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"What is that" Peter asked

"You'll see" Hermione told him

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Is it true professor?" Remus asked

"Of course it is"

** Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

"Awww, I'm going to thank Hagrid later" Lily said

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"Yeah, that's right, MY bike, not YOURS BUT MINE"

Nobody notice the sadness that appeared in the Future Group eyes

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

Lily winced, she remember waking up from her screams, it was horrible

** nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"So that's the end of chapter one"

"Can we continue professor"

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but it's time to eat dinned, we should go to the Great Hall" Professor Dumbledore said, then he turned to the future group "You're going to be the new transfer students"

"Umm sir, we would like to be in our house"

"And what is it?"

"Were Gryffindors"

"Ok then, follow me"

**A/N: A lot of thanks to all the people that followed, liked and followed my storie. So did you like this chapter? What do you think should happen next? Also, i'dd like to start a poll : Who do you think Hermione should end up with**

**a) Sirius**

**b) Remus**

**c) George**

**d) Regulus**

**or**

**e) Peter**

**Please leave a review with the letter/guy of your choice :) **


	8. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters. I just write fanfics for fun :)**

_Previously_

_"You're going to be transfer students"_

_"We would like to be in our old house"_

_"And what was it?"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Well then, follow me"_

_Now_

"Harry, I think you forgot something" Neville whispered at Harry

"What?"

"Luna was in Ravenclaw, not in Gryffindor"

"Yes, but I thought that it would be better if all of us where together"

"That's brilliant" Ginny said

They reached the Great Hall, all the students looked at them. Who are these people, they all thought. Some of them even stepped on the benks so they could have a better look.

"Students, Professor McGonagall said turning to the Gryffindor table, I would like you to meet your new _classmates"_

"Well isn't that lovely, more Gryffindorks" a third year Slytherin said

"Five points from the Slytherin house"

"They're going to be in your seventh year" McGobagall continued, she the turned to the future-group "You may sit down now"

They all sat down and started eating, some of the people in the future group felt uneasy, all the students were watching them, only Harry didn't have a problem.

A blond haired boy approached them "Hello, my name is John Brown, i'm also a seventh year Gryffindor. So what's your name?"

"My name is Harry Jameson" Harry said and earned some laugh and smirks from the future group, but John didn't seem to notice them.

"I'm Ginny Wesley"

"And, I'm her brother George Wesley"

"Aren't you a little old to be a seventh year student?" A second year girl asked him

"Actually, yes I am. But I'm not a student, I'm a..a-" he said while looking at the others for help

"He's a new teacher" Hermione said

"Oh ok, and why are you here eating with us?" a fifth year boy asked him

"Am I not allowed to spend the dinner with my sister and her friends?" That made them to stop asking him questions

"I'm Hermione Wazlib" This time Harry laughed out loud

"Are you related to our Divination teacher?" a Ravenclaw girl asked her

"Umm, what's his name?"

"His name is very funny, I think that it's not even his real name"

"Yes, the first time I heard it, I couldn't stop laughing"

"Really, who would name their kid Roonil Wazlib" Neville spat his drink

"Did you just say Roonil Wazlib?" He asked

"Yeah, he was supposed to be right there" she told them, pointing her finger at the empty chair

"Did you say that he was your Divination teacher?" George broke the silence

"Yes" this time Lily answered "But he doesn't seem to like the job"

"He mostly talks about his adventures, we never really had a true Divination lesson." James continued

"He is the best teacher ever, he said that when he was young, he and his best friend would make up all the things they said and that the teacher believed them" Sirius said

"He once told us that he fought a Cerberus" a blonde girl told them

"Yeah, he and Hagrid are good friends" a Ravenclaw boy added

"Once, I heard them talking about dragons"

"And he really hates the Slytherin house" a Hufflepuff girl added

"Oh yeah, it's true, he shows a huge dislike towards Snape" Peter said

"That's why he's your favorite teacher" Remus said to him

"And what about you" John asked the rest of the group "What's your names?"

"I'm Luna Nargle"

"Honestly Luna.." George mumbled

"And I am Neville Lionheart"

"Well nice to-..."

And the dinner continued like that, more questions and more talking. When the dinner was over the students went to their houses but the future group decided to visit Professor Roonil Wazlib.

"But it's after the curfew" Hermione moaned

"Come on Hermione, don't you want to see him?"

"How do we even know that it's him"

"Well, we'll ask him"

"Yeah, what are we going to ask him, Hello Professor, why do you have a name that our friend once used, also we buried that friend five months ago"

"Yeah, that's what we're going to ask him"

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, not at all"

They arrived at his office, and George, the oldest, knocked the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked

"Umm, it's George and Ginny Weasley, Harry Jameson, Luna Nargle, Neville Lionheart and Hermione Wazlib"

The door opened and a red haired man appeared

"Took you long enough" he said smiling "Also, who the hell chose those bloody names."

"Is it really you mate?" Neville asked

"Why wouldn't it be me?"

"It could be that we buried you five months ago"

"WHAT?"

"What happened in the Malfoy Manor? I saw you dying"

"No, you thought you saw me dying, but it was not me"

"Then who was it?"

"I have no idea, the last thing I remember is that I got hit with a purple hex and then I appeared here"

"So, Divination teacher?" George asked teasingly

"It was the only post that was free"

"And how did you convince Dumbledore to take you?"

"Umm, I'm from the future, so I said the first thing that came into my mind"

"And what was it?"

"Umm, I said that, the Weasleys will have seven kids"

"Aww, thank you Wonny" George said with his best Lavender voice

"And he really believed you"

"I don't think he did, but I know that he needed a Divination teacher so he just accepted me" he said "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, Miss Hermione Wazlib here, decided to rewrite the future, and we just followed her"

"And how are you rewriting it?"

"We're reading books"

"Books, really?"

"Well, we're reading Harrykins life"

"We are going to continue tomorrow, would you like to join"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**A/N: I know, some of you are in What-The-Hell-Did-She-Just-Write phase, but let me tell you something. Ron is one of my favourite characters and I really didn't want him dead, also, there might be a lot of surprises in future chapters. The next two or three chapters are going to be with them reading the book. Please review if you liked it and now, let's continue our poll.**

**a) Sirius (4)**

**b) Remus (2)**

**c) George (5)**

**d) Regulus (2)**

**Peter is out with 0 points, so he's going to be replaced with **

**e) Ron**

**Please, leave a review with the guy of your choice :)**


	9. The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own him in the beginning of the story then I don't own him now ;)**

_Previously:_

_"What's your names?"_

_"Hermione Wazlib"_

_"Are you related to our Divination teacher? Roonil Wazlib?"_

_"You thought you saw me dying, but it was not me"_

_"Who was it?"_

_"No idea"_

_"We're reading Harrykins life, care to join?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?"_

_Now:_

A week has passed since the future group has arrived at Hogwarts and the screaming match between the Divination teacher and Hermione was becoming a part of the students life, finally, after an hour of screaming and swearing (mostly from Rons part) Hermione gave up and simply said

"Honestly Ronald, sometimes I wonder how no one has reported you yet"

"It's my looks Hermione"

"Yeah right" Harry snorted

"Oi Ronny, guess what"

"What George?"

"I'm going to help you at Divination, I'm going to be your plus one"

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking" Ginny said

"Why, what wrong Gins, scarred for your brothers"

"Not at all, I'm mostly scarred for the poor students"

"I'm offended"

"Come on, we're going to be late for our first class"

"What do we have"

"We have DADA, Potions, Divination and we finish with History of Magic"

"So, we have Ron and George"

"Yep, we have me and Ronny"

"It's Ron and I George"

"Sure it is" he said mockingly

After they went to their two first classes, it was time for the Divination lesson. They arrived first in the classroom and Harry made them all sit in the front seats. "And why should we do that?" Hermione had asked "Well, I want to enjoy the show" he answered. She glared at him and he responded with a smirk.

In 10 minutes the whole class was filled, after 5 minutes George and Ron entered. Their clothes literally send Harry and Ginny rolling and laughing on the ground. George wore a purple beret and an orange cloak, under the cloak you could easily spot a Gryffindor red _"I'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets"_ T-Shirt (most of the girls blushed when they read it, even the Slytherins). Ron was wearing a yellow pointy had and green pants, his cloak was a vibrant blue colour, his T-Shirt was hidden by that hideous cloak.

"Welcome, welcome class. Please sit down" Ron said in a cheerful tone

"Nobody's standing sir" Harry told him, it seems that he decided to have fun in this era.

"That's corrects, 10 points to Gryffindor" George said

"But he just said that nobody was standing" Snape mumbled

"5 points from Slytherin" George said "Mister Snape, are you doubting our teaching technics?"

"No sir" Snape murmured

"Then you shouldn't interrupt the lesson" Ron said

"So as I was saying, welcome class... today I'm going to tell you about how I flew a Thestral"

"Aren't they dangerous" a Slytherin boy asked

"No Mr Greengrass, they're absolutely harmless"

"Where your friend with you"

"Yes, yes they were"

And the lesson continued like that, Ron and George talking about their adventures and answering questions, and lest's not forget the points that they took from the Slytherins.

In History of Magic, Luna decided to explain to Peter and Hestia what Nargles are, James and Sirius talked to Harry about Quidditch, Frank and Alice were asking Neville about his school years and only Hermione, Remus and Lily were taking notes.

When the lesson was over, they went to eat dinner in the Great Hall.

"I hate third years" Ron said as he sat down next to Luna

"Roonil" Hermione said "You're not supposed to sit here"

"Roonil? What? A- Oh yeahh Rooooooonil"

"Are you ok there mate?" Neville asked him

"I think i'm kind of nervous, you know, learning what the others thought about you"

"We're only going to see Harry's thoughts"

"Yes, but what was his first impression of me, what he thought about me in the fourth year and in the Horcrux Hunt" he whispered the last part.

"It's going to be ok"

Alice walked quickly toward the trio and said in a low voice

"We've been waiting for you for a while"

"What? what time is it?" Hermione asked

"Story time" Alice responded "Now come on, I want to learn about you Neville"

After 5 minutes they entered the Room of Requirement

"We've been waiting for you" Harry said

"Yeah, yeah we heard" Ron said

"So what were you doing" Ginny asked Hermione and winked at her

"We were talking Ginny, nothing happened, also Neville was there"

"Anyway, who's going to continue?" Remus interrupted them

"ME, ME, PICK ME, PLEASE, MOONYYYY" Sirius shouted in his best kid voice

"Ok the Sirius, here"

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Ohhh, was it the first time you did accidental magic Harry" Lily asked him

"You'll see" was all he said

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"WHAT?" McGonagall shouted

"Harry, you were there weren't you" Alice asked

"Did they leave you in an Orphanage" Hestia asked

He once more responded with a you'll see

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"Oh yes" Snape said "I remember that voice"

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"But it was not a dream Harry" Sirius said "It was real and that flying motorcycle IS MINE HAHAHAHA"

"Sirius shut up and continue reading"

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"YOU ARE COOKING, SHE MADE YOU COOKING"

"It's not that bad mum"

"You..y-you called me mum"

"Oh, sorry I won't do it again"

"No, it's okay, I like it"

And they smiled at each other

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,**

Ron shivered and George let out a laugh

** put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

"And why was that" Luna asked

** because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"YOU SLEPT IN A CUPBOARD?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HIM WITH THOSE PEOPLE"

"My dear McGonagall, you haven't told me yet"

"ALBUS SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU"

"Harry why didn't you tell us" Ginny asked, hurt in her voice

"I didn't want you to know"

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise -**

The whole room smiled and some of them even let a laugh (the people who had met Dudley)

**unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Of course you're" Peter said "Just like your father when he's trying to escape Lily's anger"

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Don't worry, all the Potters are like that" Remus said

** He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"He has my eyes" Lily said smiling "And my hair" James added

** He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Sirius growled

** The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You liked it"

"Well, I didn't know what it truly was"

** He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"Lily and James didn't die in a car crash" Hestia shouted and the room agreed with her

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"But, how will you learn" Hermione asked

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put**

**together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"You can't help it, it's the Potter curse" James said smiling

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

The whole room snorted

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"What a child"

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"How can they act like that, no wonder their child is screwed up" Regulus said and Hermione agreed with him

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"He can't even count" Remus bewailed

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"It is unbelievable how this people are"

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"Isn't she always?" Neville joked

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"HIM has a name" Lily shouted

"Relax Lily" James said "They can't hear us"

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Feelings mutual" Harry said and the future group started laughing, leaving the rest looking startled

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"MY SON IS NOT A SLUG" James shouted

"James, do you remember what you told me a minute ago"

"No?"

Lily glared at him and he finally answered yes

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Fat Chance kiddo" George said

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"Wasn't that her fare" Regulus asked

"No, that's her happy face, her usual face is like a dead horse" Hermione said and Regulus laughed

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Are they ever?" Ginny asked

"Nope, never"

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"Harry's not a dog" Luna snapped

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"He only cares about the car" Snape said "What about the boy" he asked

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Honestly this child is worse than Draco" Ron said

"Who's Draco" Frank asked

"He's just a ferret Ginny said and the future group started giggling (mostly the girls, the boys were normally laughing) again.

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"Did she just call him Dinky Duddydums" James asked

"Yes, yes she did" Sirius continued

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

McMagonagall mumbled something that sound a lot like _child...kedavra...pig and tail_

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Dear Marauders" George said "I think that it's time to act"

"Yeah" Peter said

"Dinky's going down" Sirius and James said

Remus just shook his head

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"You've never been to the zoo Harry?" Alice asked

"No" he replied

"Well, that's sad" Luna said

** His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"Don't you dare hurt him" Ron shouted

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"They still don't" Neville said "Do you remember our fifth year"

"The horror" George said

"Yeah but you and Fred were lucky" Hermione said

"We're not always" he said with a sad smile

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Hey" James said "That was also what I did the first time I did something magic"

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

Ginny, Hestia and Alice flinched, whereas Dumbledore looked interested in buying it

**- The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"First and last time" he whispered to Ron

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"You apparated" Hermione and Remus said

"That's some powerful magic you have there Mr Potter" Professor Dumbledore said

** The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

"How daft were you Harry?" Ginny asked

"From an early age I learned that magic was not real"

"What does this has to do with what she asked you" Peter asked

"It means that he didn't believe in anything magical so he tried to see reason through what happened" Hermione explained

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"You had to say it didn't you?" Neville asked

** It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"I think he likes you Harry" Frank joked

"Of course he does, didn't you see. Harry's his favorite subject to talk" George said

"Or to complain" Regulus added

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Well done Harry" Snape said

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Yes they do" Sirius said "AND I OWN ONE"

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"No it was not"

"Well now I know that it was not"

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Can we-" the Marauders and George asked Lily and Hermione but they were interrupted before they even asked

"NO"

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Ohh, they're my favorite" Lily exclaimed and the others agreed

** It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The room sniggered

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"It was really nice, I ate two ice-creams in one day" Harry said with a childish smile onto his face

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Of course"

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon**

"WOW, that must be a huge snake" Regulus said and Hermione giggled (which was strange for the future group because Hermione never giggled)

**'s car**

"Ahhh" Sirius and George exclaimed "Not big enough

** and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"Why is he doing whatever the child asks him to do?"

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Harry" Hermione and Remus said "Snakes can't wink" and Lily agreed

"I know that, but it tilted it's head like it went for a wink"

"Of course it did sweety" Ginny said

** Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Yeah" Hestia said "Don't miss the fun of the winking game"

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.**

"Aww poor creature" Hermione said

"NO" Ron said

"What no"

"You're not going to free snakes"

"And why not Ronald?"

"Because snakes are dangerous and huge and sly and Slytherin and... and you also got petrified by one"

"But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't help them"

"Why don't you first help the House Elves and the the bloody snake"

Harry saw that Hermione was about to start shouting at Ron so he turned toward Sirius and nodded him to continue reading

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"Did the snake just understand you?" Regulus asked

"Ummm?"

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"Holly shit" Regulus said turning towards Snape "He's a parseltongue"

The past people gawked at him like a zoo animal

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"Oh great" Remus mumbled

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"WICKED" the boys said staring at Harry with amazement

** The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"It vanished" Peter said

"No shit Sherlock" Sirius and Regulus said and then looked at each other, a smile formed in their lips

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Too bad it didn't happen" James said

"POTTER, 5 points from Gryffindor"

"What, whyyyy" he whined

** But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"You're very lucky Harry" Hestia said sarcastically

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Awww, don't worry Harry, we'll change your future"

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead.**

"You can still remember it"

"A bits, later the Demebtors made me remember more of that night"

"Dementors, where did you saw a Dementor?"

"You'll see" He said once more

** This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

Lily's eyes became red and tears appeared in them, James went to hug her.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"That can't be right" James said "Where's Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?, they can't be dead, can they?"

Nobody from the future group responded

** Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"Damn that Dedalus Diggle" McMagonagall said

** After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Of course they did, they are wizards, they apparated"

"How was I supposed to know that then?"

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Don't worry Harry, you're going to grow up in a loving family, far away from the Dursley's" Lily and James said and went to hug him.

"So" Sirius said "Who's reading next?"

"I will Hermione said and took the book from his hands"

**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

**A/N: Hello Guys, how have you been. Two more day and then CHRISTMAS ! Also, two more day and we'll have to say GoodBye Raggedy Man :'( I'll miss Matt Smith, he was my first doctor :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and REVIEW :D**

**And now let's continue our poll, who should end up with Hermione?**

**a) Sirius (5)**

**b) Remus (3)**

**c) George (7)**

**d) Regulus (7)**

**Ron is out with only 1 point**

**Please, leave a review with the guy of your choice :)**


	10. The Letters From No One

_A/N: Thank you very much for the positive reviews, they mean a lot to me :D Sorry that I haven't written for a while, I learned that my account could be deleted because I'm writing this story. But I saw that there are a million other people who wrote "The Characters Read The Books" so I decided to continue it. I hope you all had a Happy New Year, and I wish good luck to TUMBLR (Doctor Who, Sherlock)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters._

**THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

"That's impossible" Peter exclaimed "Who would wright them?"

"It must be his Hogwarts letter" Lily said smiling

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

** By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What a terrible boy" Alice said

The whole room agreed with her

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Harry, why didn't you tell us" George said "You know that me and Fred would prank him non-stop"

"Thanks, but I really didn't want you to get in trouble"

"George, for the millionth time. IT'S FRED AND I"

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"Why?" Regulus asked

"Public schools are those owned and operated by the State and Private schools on the other hand are operated by a group." Hermione explained

"And why are they so special?" Frank asked

"Because you pay to get in there" Lily said

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."**

The room giggled (well the girls) and laughed.

** Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"Better than nothing" Sirius exclaimed

"That's because you eat everything" Remus said

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

The girls flinched

** They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

"I already picture it" Lily said

"Aww Ickle Dudleykin, we're so proud of you."

"Mummy's going to buy you an elephant suit"

"Daddy's going to bring you money and gifts"

"You should find a whale companion"

** Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Harry, that never works on Petunia, her humor is colder than ice"

"I figured that"

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Elephant's are cute" Luna said

"They won't be cute when the decide to sit on you"

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"Did he just made him do something?"

"The world's ending"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS"

**"Make Harry get it."**

"Thank Merlin"

"Sirius" James whined

"What?"

"SHUT UP"

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

"Really?"

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Don't you dare touch him"

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

"WOOOOOO"

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

"YOU SAW THAT HE LIVED IN A CUPBOARD AND YOU SAID NOTHING"

"Miss Evans, we don't write the letters"

"THEN WHO DOES"

"Magic Quills" was all that Dumbledore said

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"GRYFFINDOR" all the Gryffindors yelled

** an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw" Luna simply said

** a badger,**

"We don't have a Hufflepuff"

** and a snake**

Regulus wooed and Severus simply looked bored

** surrounding a large letter H.**

"HOGWARTS" They all shouted, except of Severus and McGonagall

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Haha, funny" Hermione said sarcastically making everyone laugh

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked "In front of them, what were you thinking"

"I wasn't"

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

"Awww, poow, poow Mawge. Is she woing to be owkay?" George asked in a baby voice

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"That's not yours" Severus said

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Great, now I'll never eat porridge again" Neville said

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Drama Queen alert" James sung

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Bigger Drama Queen alert" Sirius said

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"GO HARRY"

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"The infamous Lily temper" Remus chuckled

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"The floor's better" Peter said

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"Yeah because that's what we want to do, watch a stinking muggle house." Severus said

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"And why would they do that?" Ginny whined

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

"WHAT, MY SON, NOT ATTENDING HOGWARTS"

"THEY'RE CRAZY"

"Harry honey, did you go to Hogwarts"

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM TO THEM?"

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**

"Yeah right" Regulus said

**"But -"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"You're dangerous nonsense" Frank shouted

Alice simply smiled and agreed with Frank

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"HE DID WHAT"

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

Ron flinched by the mention of spiders

** He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"He knows how to smile?" Regulus asked and Hermione laughed

**"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"What?" James said "WHY?"

**"Why?" said Harry.**

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"They had 4 bedrooms the they made him sleep in a cupboard" Lily shouted at Dumbledore

** It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

Hermione, Lily and Remus shuddered at the thought of not reading a book, or not touching one"

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"Shut up whale"

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"That's the spirit" Sirius joked

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Of course there's another one"

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

Hermione and Ron smirked

"So Harry" Ron said "That's where you took the idea"

"Yep" Harry chuckled

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh Good Lord" Hermione said

"Why?" Alice asked

"Let's just say that our plans never go the way we want them to"

"You mean Gringotts?" Ginny asked

"No, she means everything" Harry said smiling

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

"AAA" Sirius shouted

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"You stepped on his face" George asked

"Yes"

"You're my hero"

"High five"

** Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

The Slytherins smirked

**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

"Because that's gonna work"

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"Yeah right"

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"**

"He's right, we're not idiots and we love our imagination"

** said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Never say no to Hogwarts"

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"He's a bit crazy"

"A bit? Did you mean A LOT?"

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"Why can't they just let him go"

"Because they're stubborn and idiots"

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"Everyone in the entire magical world"

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"Really?"

"It's only for the Muggles"

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"CATCH IT! CATCH IT"

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"I want to try that"

"Shut the door?"

"No, don't let my kid get the letter so there would be like millions and millions letters coming for him everyday" Sirius said

"Are you thinking before you speak?"

"Do you even have a brain"

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Where are you going?"

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"He's gone mental" Ron said

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"How, horrible" George joked

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"What?" Harry said, all the room had turned to look at him

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

"Couldn't this woman see how he treated the child?"

**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"Are you going to be okay?"

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"Yes, yes he has"

"Wow, the first time that I agree with the monkey"

** Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

"Who's that?" Peter asked

"He's a magician"

"So, he's a wizard"

"No, he's what muggles think that wizards are"

"Well, that's stupid"

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"It's you birthday"

"Not today" he said "Just in the books"

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"WHAT, IT DANGEROUS"

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"They're going to die" Lily cried

"But Lils, look, Harry's sitting next to us and he's alive"

"Ow, SPOILER ALERT" Sirius shouted

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"Harry's going to catch a cold"

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"The nerve of that man"

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"ON THE FLOOR, HE SLEPT ON THE BLOODY FLOOR"

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"Oh Harry, in the new future, you're never going to be sad again"

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one...**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

**BOOM.**

"Wait what?"

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"What happened, who was it"

Regulus took the book from Hermione's hand

"I'll read"

_A/N: I think you're all waiting for our poll. Who do you think Hermione should end up with_

_a)Sirius (7)_

_b) George (10)_

_or_

_c) Regulus (10)_

_Remus is out, with only 5 points_

_Please, leave a review with the guy of your choice :)_


End file.
